Social check-ins, which are referred to herein simply as check-ins, are a popular way for users to announce their presence at venues or their attendance of events at venues via web-based check-in services. Some exemplary web-based check-in services are FourSquare®, Facebook® Places, and Gowalla®. Check-in services provide venue operators an easy way to publicize and offer coupons. However, with the proliferation of such check-in services, users often experience “check-in fatigue” from having to bring out their mobile devices to manually perform check-ins. As such, there is a need for systems and methods that enable automated, or automatic, check-ins.